


盂兰盆节与空浴场

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	盂兰盆节与空浴场

盂兰盆节里的旅馆房间一房难求，直接导致即使是睡在同一间房的两人也难以碰面，不是休息时间错开就是两个人回到房里都累得不想说话。

又是结束工作后进房间没发现彼得的一天，托尼意兴阑珊地带上换洗衣物跟毛巾，进入在住客使用时间外的浴场。

尽管时段不太好，因为要优先服务住客，但在努力工作一天后还可以拖著疲累身躯泡个热汤著实是个还不错的福利。

浴场完全是托尼意料之中的空荡，还未散去的蒸腾水雾弥漫整个浴场，托尼在入口附近的淋浴区找了一个角落隔间。他一直觉得日本人的民族性很微妙，跟他的母国不同，日本人几乎都会在不经意间流露出含蓄内向的特质，但一踏进浴场又能毫不犹豫地脱光衣服，赤身裸体面对素不相识的陌生人。他倒不是介意接受他人目光投向自己（会这么做的其实多是外国游客而非当地人），但他习惯掌握周围情况，位于角落的位置往往是他的第一选择。

旅馆的浴场算是半露天的浴场，佔地相当於一个宴会厅，十分宽敞。由于位处深山与主打风景，浴场并未设置太高的栅栏或墙阻挡景观，只有与女汤间的木栅栏十分紧密高大，以确保两边不会窥见彼此。

托尼坐在木椅上闭着眼睛洗头，忽然有一道脚步声让他停下动作。浴场的设计是无论水声如何湧动，沈重的木门一旦被拉开就会发出声音，提醒其他人有人进入了浴场，但托尼刚刚并未听到开门声。说也奇怪，脚步声在他停下动作时又消失了。

或许是目不能视时听力会比较敏感，托尼这么告诉自己后又开始搓揉起满是泡沫的头发。一阵细微的水滴喷溅声又在托尼耳边响起，并且从清晰度来判断，那道声音显然离他越来越近。

托尼想起女将早上等候迎宾时，与他閒聊间提起今天是盂兰盆节的第二天，是他们的习俗里祖先从冥间返回阳世的第二日。

操，这算什么？浴场内的灵动现象？托尼无比希望日本的幽灵跟他之间不存在任何语言隔阂，这样幽灵搞不好会被他那些粗暴下流的脏话给吓跑。

然而下一刻响起的是彼得有点困惑又惊喜的叫唤：托尼，你怎么会在这里？我以为你今天晚上要陪客人去村子里参加祭典。

彼得口中的祭典其实只是一个小小的祭祀活动，客人们知道以后对山下的海边花火大会还比较有兴趣，顺势搭上由旅馆代为安排的小巴，便免去托尼做地陪的时间。

彼得听完托尼的解释，有些懊恼地说早知道这样他就不和人打赌了，省得赌输还得来清扫浴场，失去跟托尼一起去庙会玩的机会。

托尼一边拿满水的水盆往头上倒，一边在哗哗水声中问彼得和人打了什么赌。

彼得走到托尼左侧，靠在磨石打造的矮墙上，语气不无埋怨地说：主厨问我们残废澡的意思，我以为是帮动作不便的人洗澡，结果后来才知道这个词不是字面上的意思。

或许让你实地操作一次你会对这个词的印象更加深刻？

彼得真是后悔自己居然把托尼的提议当真，才让自己处於一个进退两难的状态。始作俑者坐在小木凳上懒洋洋地看着他问：只不过是让你把全身抹满沐浴乳，有需要花这么久的时间吗，残废澡说的残废可不是这个意思。

彼得不得不在托尼的注视下，绕到托尼背后，蹲下来将已经被他自己搓得起了一层薄薄泡沫的胸贴到托尼的背上，扶著托尼的肩膀慢慢地蹭了起来。尽管他们的关系早就将更亲密的事都做过了，但把自己的身体当成服侍对方的物品这还是彼得的第一次。

他能感觉到胸前那对乳头在来来回回的摩擦间逐渐硬挺，彼得想要往后退，让摩擦的力道轻一些，但托尼却不因此放过他。

哪来的硬物在刮我的背？难道你不守规矩用了身体以外的器具？托尼握住他的手腕。坐到我面前，让我好好看看你是怎么做的。

彼得不得不岔开腿坐到托尼腿上，说是坐其实只是彼得的臀部轻轻靠在上头，他仍然按著托尼的肩膀，试图让自己的胸肉可以贴在托尼身上，把自己肌肤上那层沐浴乳泡泡抹上托尼。但地上实在太滑，彼得有好几次差点没注意脚下而直接一屁股跌坐在托尼的腿上。托尼拍了拍他的屁股，调侃他洗澡难道只洗前胸后背，其他地方都不用洗的吗。

彼得只好空出一只手往下探去，虚虚握住自己和托尼同样从体毛间微微探头的半勃阴茎，随着每次身体的动作上下套弄。他的动作并不快，一来怕跌倒，二来他确实不擅长做出这种带着性诱惑的举动。体温随着欲望与浴场水汽逐渐升高，他们的身体上都浮出一层连泡沫都盖不住的浅红色，彼得想要抬头大口呼吸，却被托尼咬住脖子上突出的喉结，像是一只猛兽咬断猎物的脖子。彼得一紧张手上就跟著握紧，他们同时发出又痛又爽的呻吟。

彼得低头想要笑他自作孽，一对上托尼深不可及的眼，笑意却变成弯下脖颈的爱情鸟，要求托尼吻他做为辛苦服务的小费。托尼并没让他失望，他的臀肉被托尼紧紧抓住，往前推挤，唇舌间纠缠逗弄，身体也越贴越紧，彼得手上的动作随着亲吻而加快速度，即将高潮而紧绷的大腿不由自主夹紧了托尼，却在下一刻被拉开。

还没洗完就想要用你的东西弄脏我？托尼故意问他。

彼得跪在地上，用水盆冲掉托尼身上的泡沫，湿掉的体毛服贴地覆盖在皮肤上以及阴茎根部，那让已经完全勃起的阴茎显得更加狰狞。

托尼从椅子上起身，那根阴茎便随之晃动，从挺直腰杆的彼得唇边抹过，若有似无地抵在他的唇角。垂在额前的浏海被抓起，托尼居高临下地看着他舔了下唇瓣，彼得看懂了他的暗示。

他扶著托尼的根部，将滴著水的顶端含进嘴里，小心地收起牙齿，但他对于口交的业务也只比残废澡熟练上那么一点，像含着糖球般单纯吸吮前端的动作引来托尼的不满。你得洗干净点。他边说边往前挺，彼得从鼻间急促地哼哼叫声，拍了托尼大腿几下要他別这么急着要操他的嘴，但仍然顺从地将托尼含入更多，手也揉弄著无法含入的根部与两颗肉球。托尼按著他的头发出舒服的叹息。

门突然唰地一声被打开，彼得被吓了一跳想要退开却不小心踢到木椅发出声响，动作比他更快一步的托尼按住他不让他后退。

嘿托尼，你有看到你的室友吗？有个人探头进来隔着重重水汽扬声问他。彼得明知有淋浴区的隔间那个人是绝对看不到他正跪在地上含着托尼阴茎的模样，却仍然吓得停下动作。

托尼不满他停下，脚掌踩住他腿间那根备受冷落的东西，腰也开始摆动逼彼得继续停下的服务。

我刚刚好像看到他⋯⋯托尼故意顿了一会儿，假装在回想彼得的去向，其实是低垂著眼看底下的彼得露出意味高深的笑容，腰又往前挺了挺，阴茎擦过彼得的上颚，浅浅地抵在喉前，彼得却只能忍著不适感将他紧紧含住不发出声音，意思再明显不过了，彼得只能努力放松喉咙，为他做出深喉，让那根作怪的坏东西尽可能没入自己嘴里再用舌头紧紧缠绕，仿佛这么做就能让托尼闭上那张打算乱说话的嘴。

我想到了，他似乎往房间走，你去我们房间找他吧。

等到门再次被拉上后，彼得马上吐出嘴里的东西，有点忿忿不平地瞪着托尼，但托尼毫不在乎他的目光，一把将他拉起后要他转过去扶著做为隔间的矮壁。彼得紧张地抓着他说如果还有其他人进来就会看到。

我可以说我在帮你擦背啊。托尼伏到彼得背上，亲暱地咬著他的耳尖低声说道，或者你刚好在浴场里摔倒我在替你检查伤口。

这到底是哪门子的检查。

彼得抓着矮墙的十指已经紧得泛白，他实在太害怕再有一个人闯进来，哪怕是不经意的一瞥眼都能看出来他们在干什么好事，但托尼只是亲著他的肩头，在后颈留下一串咬痕，下半身慢条斯理地搖着，让彼得因为紧张而夹紧的臀肉可以好好夹住他钻进彼得臀缝间的阴茎。

有好几次彼得以为托尼就要直接将圆润的顶端捅进他不断收缩的洞口，但托尼只是将他的臀部往中间推拢，一下一下擦过。这种俨然拿他做为自慰器物的动作让彼得难堪得想要逃跑，却被托尼搂着腰，往下握住迟迟不被照顾而垂立晃动的阴茎，跟著背后托尼的插弄上下撸动。托尼逐渐加大插弄的力道与加快速度让彼得有种自己似乎真的被托尼插入的错觉。

第一滴精液在彼得突然拔高的呜咽里喷溅上雾湿的镜面，接着便有如初凿开的井口，一波接着一波湧出。

高潮的快感让彼得腿软了一下，托尼於是放开他，让他贴着墙缓缓坐下来。托尼没有再折腾他，只是圈住自己的阴茎顶端用拇指在马眼上揉搓，最后按著矮墙，将精液射在彼得的胸口前，有一道甚至喷到彼得的嘴唇与颊边。

彼得习惯性地抿唇，不小心便把那点精液吃进嘴里，精液的腥咸味让他忍不住皱起脸，托尼扭开水龙头要用水盆接水正好让他掬起一捧水漱口。

没想到彼得开口第一句话抱怨的是，我好不容易才刷完地板，你刚刚把水弄得到处都是待会我又要再刷一次才能走，全身还都是汗黏糊糊的。

托尼拿着水盆替彼得冲掉身上的污渍，不甚在意地说我帮你一起刷不就好了。你要是刷完地懒得动，我也能帮你再洗一次残废澡。这句话让彼得脑袋里浮现托尼替他洗残废澡的画面，他吞了口口水，就是没能说出拒绝托尼提议的话。

end.


End file.
